The present invention relates to a new switchgear and more particularly to a switchgear for a receiving transformation apparatus and a receiving transformation apparatus using it.
A device such as a load switch for breaking a load current or a trouble current requires periodic maintenance, so that particularly for a class of device not lower than a high-voltage system, a circuit breaker or disconnecting switch for separating from the circuit at the time of test or inspection and a grounding switch for grounding the separated part are generally installed.
When either the term “circuit breaker” or the term “circuit breakers” is used hereafter Applicants intend that these terms are also understood to mean “disconnecting switch” or “disconnecting switches”, respectively, in accordance with their common usage in the relevant art.
FIG. 1 shows a single wire connection diagram of a switchgear composed of a load switch 1, a circuit breaker 2A, 2B, and a grounding switch 3A, 3B. In the prior art, the grounding switches on the primary and secondary sides of the load switch are used only at the time of inspection, so that as shown in FIG. 1, two grounding switches are mechanically connected and operated in connection with each other by one operation device.
In Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open 6-74012, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 08-214425, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 09-28011, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 09-74620, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 11-355926, a gas insulation switchgear that a circuit breaker operates in connection with a breaker is indicated.